Lucy's fairy tale
by artisticsoul211
Summary: After deciding to join Hogwarts, Lucy meets her cousins and his friend son board the express. The one that catches her eye is Erik Lobster. Rated T just to be sure.


**Hey guys! this is my first attempt at a fanfic ever so please bear with me. Some of the content may or may not make sense but it all will eventually. There are certain characters which do not exist in any of the books and anime/manga and therefore are my own. So without further ado, I give you the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Harry Potter and Card captor Sakura.**

dssfffffffdsasdfgvdfgvcxswedfvbghjcklsdkjelkjlmhgbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapter one- The Beginning**

Lucy sat there for about two seconds before all her emotions came crashing down on her. She had been through so much in the last 48 hours the fact that she hadn't broken down before amazed her. First her father had tried to send her to some weird school where she would learn how to be a 'proper woman'. Then he started shouting at her when she said she would rather go to Hogwarts. And to top it all off, he told her that she was to be married off to a man who was 8 years older than her once she came of age. Really, it was too much for her to handle as an 11 year old; so she packed her bags ,grabbed a few thousand jewels and took off.

Where would she go? To Hogwarts of course. _'That sorts out the problem of having to live somewhere for the year, John will probably take me in during the summer.'_ She looked around her room one last time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She doubted the fact she would miss the mansion, this was where she was confined for hours together learning how to play the piano, the violin and was being home schooled on proper etiquettes and what not.

Nobody tried to stop her, which wasn't a big surprise since everyone was busy with their own work. She left the estate and then came problem number 1. How is she going to travel about? She pulled a communication lacrima from her bag and was about to call John, her beloved cousin, who was four years older than her and also went to Hogwarts so he could help her out with everything she needed when her nanny Ms. Spetto found her.

Problem number 2. What was she going to tell her? It was obvious she was running away because of the fact there were two suitcases by her side and the Lacrima in her hand proving she was going to call John asking if he could pick her up, but she kept a straight face acting as though all of this was normal.

" Lucy-sama, what are you doing?" she cried.

"Going to Hogwarts?" Lucy said, _' Brilliant, now she_ knows _something is up!'_ was her immediate next thought, Spetto-san had known Lucy since she was a child and knew for a fact if her answer to anything sounded like a question it meant she had been caught red-handed and was trying to act normal.

"Does your father know about this?"she asked pointing to the luggage.

"No." Lucy said dejectedly, accepting the fact she was caught.

"Did he approve of the idea of you going to Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Then what is the reason behind the fact you are leaving?"

"'Cause he's trying to send me to some school where they are not going to teach me magic and how to use my keys and cards properly and instead going to teach me how to behave as a member of the high society, and when I finish my schooling he's gonna marry me off to a man I don't know. Is that reason enough Ms. Spetto?"

"Very well, but how do you intend on getting to the train station?"

"Um... I didn't figure that out yet."

The old woman sighed and held out her hand as though asking for the Lacrima, which Lucy handed to her without a word. She then proceeded to dial out a number Lucy didn't recognize and told the person that she needed a carriage pronto. Lucy wasn't sure how to respond to what her nanny was doing as she then heaved her suitcase into the carriage that arrived 5 minutes later, pushed Lucy in and sat beside her.

"Ms. Spe-"

"I'm your nanny, and it is my duty to make sure that as long I hold that position you get what you need when you need it."

"T-thank you Spetto-san."

The woman smiled at the blonde and then told the driver to take them to The Leaky Cauldron. The rest of the ride had been a silent one. When they reached The Leaky Cauldron, her nanny told the driver to take the luggage to a room in the pub for an overnight room for two, then proceeded to the back of the bar, tapped her wand on the stones in pattern which Lucy memorized immediately, getting the feeling that she was going to have to do this on her own from next time. When the archway revealed itself the two females walked over to the bank, Gringotts, to exchange the money Lucy had picked up into galleons, sickles and knuts. They then bought all the required articles that were needed and enjoyed a nice lunch at the bar.

Packing was relatively easy since Ms. Spetto was a master of packing quickly. Lucy hadn't bothered getting a pet since she was barely able to get everything if it weren't for the fact that her nanny had brought some money with her.

The next morning they left for the station. Saying goodbye was the hardest part for Lucy even though she knew she'd figure out a way to meet her nanny during the vacations without actually meeting her dad, but seeing the sadness in the old woman's eyes was too much to for Lucy to bear. Still, she needed to act strong in front of the woman all the same.

"You are the spitting image of your mother Lucy-sama. She too went to Hogwarts in a way similar to how you are. I'll see to it that your father doesn't find out any time soon so that he can only figure out where you are only after you reach and have spent at least 3-4 days there ."

Lucy hadn't thought about what would've happened to Spetto-san if her father found out she had helped her escape. Lucy pretended to put on a brave face , then thanked her nanny before rushing onto the train. She got into the first empty compartment she found before she broke down and started crying.

The pain was too much for her to handle. She had no idea how long she sat there crying, but she finally snapped back to the real world when someone knocked. She looked at the door, wiped her tears and opened it. She was so surprised to see who was standing there she just stared, while he gaped at her.

" L-lucy , why are you here?" John asked.

 _'Crap! I forgot to tell him I was going to join here.'_ she thought, but came up with a quick reply all the same "I, uh, joined Hogwarts rather than going to the _other_ school."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He said, outraged by the fact his sister didn't tell him she was joining.

"'Cause I decided just yesterday?"

"..."

"Sorry." She said in an embarrassed voice.

"..."

" Hey, John! Would'ya mind moving or do I need to push you in?" a gravelly voice said from behind the brunette.

"R-right, I'm moving in, Schmidt." John replied.

"Schmidt as in Schmidt Connell?" Lucy asked.

"The one and only." Schmidt said," And you are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, my cousin." John said proudly.

Schmidt raised an eyebrow at John and said "You never told me you had another cousin."

"Another cousin?" Lucy asked.

"Schmidt and Alzack, the Connell brothers are my cousins from the maternal side," He said to Lucy before turning to the Connells and saying " Lucy Heartfilia is my cousin from the paternal side."

"Cool!" said Alzack, standing beside his older brother. Unlike Schmidt, who was a red head with green eyes, he had jet black hair with blue eyes.

"And why is that cool?"Lucy asked.

"That means you are a descendent of Clow Reed." Schmidt said simply.

djcjdcjcd,kn,mvn,cm, 

**And that's all for chapter one. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and if there is anything I should change in the story. This is a CoLu fanfic but he won't show up until the mid-point if the second chapter. Thank you for reading.**

 **Until the next time**

 **-Theartisticsoul.**


End file.
